


Perfect Way To End Valentine's Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Paperwork, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve felt bad that his plans with Danny fell through, So he comes up with something to cheer his lover up, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Perfect Way To End Valentine's Day:

*Summary: Steve felt bad that his plans with Danny fell through, So he comes up with something to cheer his lover up, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was looking forward to a nice Valentine's Day evening with his lover, but it was not possible, cause they had a tough case to solve, & there was a great amount of paperwork that needed to be done, The Blond was sad of the outcome, so he decided to be brave about it. The Powerful Duo went to do their paperwork, & there was silence for the rest of the time.

 

Steve found a really good pizza place around the place, & he made sure that there was no pineapple on it, & it was shaped like a heart, He was a fool, but a romantic fool, He was proud that he could keep this relationship long going, & that he has Danny in his life forever. "I think that Danny will appreciate the effort", he thought to himself, as he went back to the loudmouth detective, who was taking a break, The Five-O Commander placed the beer, & pizza on the table, & he went over to kiss him.

 

"I am so sorry that our plans fell through, & I just wanted you to know that I wanted our anniversary to be perfect", The Former Seal said, as he felt guilty. "I know, Babe, There is always next year, You definitely put in the effort, I know, I am just happy to be with you, I take what I could get", The Blond said with a smile, as he kissed his hunky lover again. "I got us pizza, & it's your favorite kind", Steve said with a wave of a hand at the table, "I **_really_** love you now", Danny said with a bigger smile.

 

They sat down, & dug into the pizza, & enjoying each other's company, Then, Steve brought out the cupcakes that he stopped at a bakery for, "Happy Valentine's Day, Danno", Steve said with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Baby", Danny replied back without hesitation. They made out for awhile, & then they went back to work, so they can finish up, & spend sometime in bed in their bedroom, cuddling & snuggling up against each other. It was the perfect way to end Valentine's Day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
